The pirate king jr
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: Nami was left on her home island. years later a familiar crew comes back. Nami won't leave thanks to her child. who's the kid's dad? i know sucky summary. you don't have to reveiw if you don't like it.


Disclaimer: i don't own one peice!

Chapter one

A man walked onto the beach of Coco village. Three other guys followed him. The green hair one looked at the sky. The clouds were gray and a storm was coming.

"Luffy, why are we here?" the green hair guy asked. The straw hat pirates stood there. Their captain smiled.

"We're here to get our navigator back," Luffy answered. The blonde man shrugged and the man with goggles on laughed. "Sanji, we also need to stock up on cooking supplies. Usopp, none of us know how to navigate. Sanji and Usopp will go get more supplies and Zolo and me will go find Nami!" Luffy shouted.

"Hey pirate king! You don't know where Nami lives," Zolo said. Luffy laughed.

"She lives here in Coco village. I visit her lots of times, but every time she throws me out," Luffy said. The four pirates split up and began their jobs.

Nami was leaning on the porch railing. The tangerine orchard was bright as usual. A little boy came up the road. He wore a hood to hide his face.

"Are you okay, Tenchu?" Nami asked. The boy now known as Tenchu jumped.

"Yeah, mom," Tenchu lied. As Tenchu walked by, Nami took off his hood. He had cuts on his face.

"What happen?" Nami asked. She picked up the five-year0old and took him into the house.

"It's nothing. Some village boys say I'm the son of the pirate king. I told them only my mom was a pirate and my dad was a soldier in the navy. They laughed and threw rocks at me," Tenchu answered. Nami sighed. "Is it true, mom? Am I really the son of the pirate king?" Tenchu asked. Nami sighed again. A knock on the door saved her. "I'll go answer it," Tenchu said, getting up. He gripped the handle of his sword. Nami rolled her eyes. Tenchu opened the door and fell back.

"Hi little guy!" one of the visitors shouted. The other one hit him on the head.

"Luffy, calm down. We aren't supposed to draw attention to ourselves," the other one said.

'Luffy? Shit!' Nami thought, walking over to the door. There stood Zolo and Luffy.

"Hi Nami!" Luffy shouted. Nami sighed.

"I thought the pirate king wouldn't act childish," Nami said. She looked up at Zolo. He was looking at the sky.

"May we come in?" Zolo asked. Nami let them in. Mean while Tenchu stood there. His teacher, Zolo was with the pirate king. A pirate!

"Tenchu, go to your room," Nami said. Tenchu walked down the hall and disappeared. When she was sure that Tenchu wasn't there she looked at the two men. "Why are you here?" Nami asked. She was pissed.

"Because we want you to be our navigator again!" Luffy said. Zolo was now looking at a photo of Luffy and Tenchu from a Christmas.

"You decide to ask me now! Five years after you left me here and alone to raise our son!" Nami shouted. Luffy flinched.

"I meant to come visit but I was busy," Luffy said. Zolo heard parts of there conversation.

"Your last visit was three years ago when your son was only two," Nami whispered. Zolo didn't hear that part. He yawned.

"In this picture, Luffy and Tenchu look alike," Zolo said. Nami sighed.

"That's because Tenchu is Luffy's and my son," Nami said. She was tired of lying to her son. Luffy was still smiling.

"So will you be our navigator?" Luffy asked.

"No, I have to stay here and raise Tenchu," Nami answered. Luffy's smile dropped. He sighed.

"Tenchu can come with us!" Luffy said. His smiled returned. Nami slapped him.

"He never knew you were a pirate till last year. He's not a pirate, he's a village child," Nami said. Luffy took that as a no.

"I was a village boy and I became a pirate," Luffy said. Nami sighed and took a seat at the table.

"He…" Nami started. Tenchu stood there.

"I'm too kind. A pirate is mean and merciless," Tenchu finished. He heard their whole conversation and was shocked. Luffy smiled and laughed.

"What you said was wrong! Not all pirates are mean and merciless!" Luffy shouted. Nami shook her head and walked over to Tenchu. She bent down and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Luffy, keep quiet! You know very well that your crew is famous and no pirates are allowed here!" Nami shouted. Luffy shrugged. Zolo sighed.

"I think Sanji and Usopp are done getting the supplies. We better leave," Zolo said. He looked over at Nami. "Are you coming with us or staying here?" Zolo asked.

"N.." Nami started.

"I'll go in her place," Tenchu interrupted. He looked fierce.

"Kid, sorry but we need a navigator," Zolo said, "I'm heading down to the boat." Luffy nodded. He stood up and walked over to Nami.

"So, you coming or not?" Luffy asked when Zolo was gone.

"No, Tenchu isn't either," Nami answered. Tenchu's gaze darkened.

"I'm going. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Mom, don't try to stop me," Tenchu said. He pulled away from his mother. Luffy stood there thinking of something different.

"Luffy, he's your son, too!" Nami said. Luffy looked at Tenchu then Nami.

"If he wants to go I can't stop him. He deserves the chance to spend some time with his dad," Luffy said. Nami's eyes softened as she looked at her son. He grew to look and act like his father. The jet black hair, clueless expression, charcoal color eyes, courage, kindness and a boy with a dream.

"Go," Nami choked out. She held back tears. Tenchu nodded. He followed his father out. Leaving with a backpack filled with maps, books, clothes, a pencil, a pencil sharpener, and a journal. He took his sword as well. Before leaving he turned to his mother.

"Mom, this is my dream. Stay safe and I'll come back one day," Tenchu said. He walked out. Once outside, Luffy stood there looking at the tangerine orchard.

"Let's get some for the ship," Luffy said. He picked a few good ones and started walking to the village. Tenchu followed. "Who did Nami say was your father?" Luffy asked. Tenchu stared at the village people.

"A navy officer. She said he died fighting a pirate," Tenchu answered. He sighed. Luffy had disappeared. Tenchu shook his head and turned his eyes to the ground.

Luffy had ran to the ship. Sanji, Usopp, and Zolo were talking on the dock.

"So, we still got no navigator," Zolo said. Luffy shook his head.

"Tenchu is coming," Luffy said. The crew members shook their heads.

"You left him behind," Usopp said. Luffy smiled.

"He'll find us," Luffy said.

Tenchu had ran into trouble. Three boys that picked on him everyday stopped him.

"Where's the son of the pirate king going?" the tallest one named Tony asked. His friends, Billy and Cody laughed.

"I'm going to become a pirate," Tenchu answered. The boys laughed.

"You a pirate! You're too weak to be a pirate!" Billy shouted.

"I'm going with my dad's crew," Tenchu said. This made the boys laugh harder. Tenchi prepared for a fight. Cody stiffened.

"I wouldn't forget that it was your dad who left you here alone with only your mom," Cody said. Tenchu growled.

"But didn't Tenchu's dad save this town from Arlong?" Billy asked. The boys talked silently to themselves. An adult of the village took Tenchu away from the boys.

"Luffy maybe someone should go find him," Zolo said. Luffy shook his head no.

"I'm going to go prepare some grub," Sanji said, leaving.

Tenchu sat on a rock. The adult was Dr. Flint.

"It's good to see you healthy and ready to leave this place," Dr. Flint said. He laughed. "I remember the day your father brought Nami here. You weren't born at the time. I still remember it as clear as day," Dr. Flint said. He sighed.

**Flashback one**

**It was raining heavily as the merry-go docked in Coco village harbor. Sanji was bringing down the jolly roger. Luffy picked up Nami, who was hurt badly and was going to have her child.**

**"Luffy, it's too dangerous to leave the ship!" Zolo shouted over the sounds of the rain. He was fixing the broken storage room.**

**"The ship won't leave!" Luffy shouted. He jumped from the ship. Zolo watched Luffy disappear. **

**"Where's Luffy going!" Sanji asked/shouted. He got the jolly roger down just in time.**

**"I don't know!" Zolo shouted. He continued to work on the storage room.**

**Luffy ran towards Coco village's doctor's office. He was soaked and tired.**

**"Help! Someone, help!" Luffy shouted. He reached the doctor's office and Nami's breathing became slower and heavier. **

**"Luffy, someone. Leave now," Nami whispered. It was drowned out by the rain. Entering the office, Luffy fell to his knees from the weight and the length he ran. The patience and doctor looked at him.**

**"Help her, please," Luffy said, panting. One patient looked at him.**

**"He hurt the girl then tries to get help! That's pathetic!" the patient shouted. Luffy stood up. His knees almost collapsed from the weight and his tiredness. **

**"I'll help her," the doctor said. He helped Luffy take Nami to a hospital bed.**

**"Thank you. Tell her Luffy says sorry, but wait until he returns here," Luffy said. He started walking out on wobbly legs.**

**"Young man, you should lie down," the doctor said. Luffy shook his head. He left without another word. **

**End of flashback**

Tenchu nodded. He began running towards the docks. When Luffy and the crew came into view, Tenchu smiled.

A/n: Weird flashback, I know. I'll update as soon as possible. -Kyuubi no kitsune0101


End file.
